Traditional authentication methods require a user to manually input an alphanumeric code into a mobile device before the mobile device is able to securely connect with a host network via a network access point. Current encryption methods such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), Wi-Fi Protected Access II (WPA2), WPA2-Pre-Shared Key (PSK) and WPA2 Enterprise (ENT) modes may all suffer from a required user input of a key to enable the mobile device to securely connect with the host network. Some of these encryption methods employ a Temporal Key Integrity Protocol (TKIP) to ensure additional security with periodic refresh of the key material.
In addition, more securely connected devices using an Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) may allow secure transfer of information between a mobile device and a host network connection point.
Wireless signals may extend further than confines of the location in which desired secure communication may be hosted (e.g., transmitted). Signals designed to be local in nature which extend further than the desired range may be accessible by those other than the desired target audience.
The cumbersome requirement remains for each of these secure methods to manually exchange an alphanumeric key between the mobile device and the host network router to enable secure communications between the two. Consequently, a need exists for an effective method of local auto authentication of a mobile device desirous of engaging in secure communication with a host network via the network access point.